Christmas Night
by Nowherebitch
Summary: Série de one-shots narrando cada Natal/Hanukkah na vida de Rachel e Finn desde que se conheceram.


**Fic especial de Natal. Cada capítulo trará um ano do Natal entre Finn e Rachel, por isso, conterá spoilers. A cada novo capítulo uma tradição, canção ou símbolo natalino. **

A menina andava de um lado para o outro da sala de estar, segurando nas mãos uma pequena caixa cuidadosamente encapada com um papel decorados de renas e atravessada por um belo laço verde.

Seus pais começavam a se preocupar, principalmente Leroy. Talvez o menino com um adorável sorriso de lado e charme inocente fosse apenas mais um idiota que não merecia sequer um olhar mais prolongado de sua estrelinha.

Hiram assistiu quando sua pequena parou de andar e parou em frente a lareira, olhando as cinzas queimarem e o fogo cintilar refletindo em seus profundos olhos cor de amêndoa.

Aproximando-se devagar, o Berry mais doce colocou uma mão no ombro da filha, deixando sua cabeça unir-se a dela, iniciando um abraço terno.

- Talvez ele esteja a caminho, meu anjo. - Hiram tentava consolá-la. - A neve chegou mais cedo esse ano, imprevistos acontecem.

_Silêncio._

Em alguns momentos, Rachel ainda sentia-se como uma pária, como um peixe de água salgada presa a um riacho. Ela sentia-se invisível como uma lâmpada da árvore de Natal ao seu lado, claramente ofuscada pelas outras lâmpadas em toda a sua glória.

Parte dela sabia que ela não pertenceria jamais a Lima. Aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas... Simplesmente não comportavam seus sonhos muitos menos chegavam a entendê-lo.

Mas ninguém jamais a havia visto da maneira que Finn a via. E ela sabia disso. Ela sabia da sinceridade do capitão dos Titãs. Era tão importante pra ela saber que Finn a havia escolhido podendo ter a quem quisesse. Ela riu pra si mesma.

"Isso é uma piada!" - Pensou. "Olhe pra mim. Filha de dois pais gays, cuja única companhia é minha própria ambição. Sem amigos. Sem conversas agradáveis, sem abraços de conforto, sem risadas que não sejam programadas. Você é patética, Rachel Berry. O que ele poderia querer com você? Isso é tão típico. Mais clichê do que a loira bombshell e o Quarterback, é ser a terceira parte do triângulo amoroso, a geek talentosa mas sem amigos que se apaixona pelo galã do colégio. Nós não estamos mais nos anos dourados, Rachel. Isso é tão Grease... E eu nem tenho a vantagem de ser loira como a Sandy."

Quando ficava muito nervosa - ao contrário da maioria das pessoas - Rachel desatava a falar como se pudesse ter um ataque cardíaco a cada palavra, tamanha verborragia e rapidez com que emitia uma sentença. Ela era ainda mais eloquente do que de costume.

Perdida em seu monólogo interno de auto piedade, a judia não percebeu quando Leroy aproximou-se dela e pegou-a pela mão, sentando-a na poltrona ao lado da lareira.

A menina agora lutava contra a corrente de lágrimas que ameaçava emergir pelos olhos e que já sufocava lhe o peito.

- Ok, Rachel. - Ele respirou profundamente. - Seu pai não vai fazer isso porque ele assistiu "_It's A Wonderful Life_" ontem e passou o resto da noite fungando no travesseiro ao meu lado para que eu não ouvisse. Você tentou, Hiram. Você merece todos os adesivos de estrelas douradas que nosso bebê guarda em sua agenda por essa tentativa.

Hiram apenas fez um meneio com a cabeça, antes de entrar para a cozinha, com a desculpa de ir checar as rabanadas no forno.

- Eu sei que você está no seu período vermelho, Hiram. - Ele gritou. - Você só chora assistindo filmes natalinos quando está de TPM, não há porque se envergonhar.

Rachel sorriu fracamente, ainda abalada.

Leroy abraçou-a gentilmente, num gesto protetor.

- Você tem que aceitar que ele não virá, estrelinha. - Leroy sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos da filha. - Eu sei o quanto é difícil pra você, ainda mais por ser mais uma data comemorativa que passamos apenas nós três, mas eu não posso dizer que estou triste. Eu não acho que aquele altão esquisito te mereça.

-LEROY! - Hiram gritou da cozinha, enquanto Rachel assistiu um pano de prato cruzar o ar e ir parar na cabeça do pai.

Ela não pode deixar de gargalhar. Era engraçado como Leroy sempre tomava as vezes em julgar Finn - o que era estranho, uma vez que ele jamais falara aquelas coisas sobre Puck ou Jesse - e ao mesmo tempo, Hiram tomava as dores do Líder do New Directions como se ele fosse seu próprio filho. Talvez o Berry mais emotivo apenas visse por dentro das pessoas. Rachel até acreditava ter herdado sua intuição dele, mas no momento Leroy, o sempre ranzinza, porém realista Leroy tinha razão. Finn não viria. Seus esforços tinham sido inúteis.

No final, ela sempre seria invisível para Finn Hudson, o menino de ouro do Mckinley.

Rachel já ia subindo as escadas quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Apressada, ela desceu de dois em dois os degraus. Arrumou o vestido vermelho prisado, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e sem olhar pelo olho mágico abriu a porta deparando-se com um sorridente Finn, coberto, porém, de neve da cabeça aos pés.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Ela exclamou. - Entre, entre, você pode pegar um resfriado, Finn.

Os Berrys que estavam na cozinha discutindo sobre a nacionalidade de uma garrafa de vinho ao ouvirem a voz da filha e o ranger da porta, vieram pra sala.

Apesar de contida era perceptível o alívio e até mesmo uma alegria no semblante de Leroy. Essa mudança súbita não passou despercebida de Hiram que simplesmente apertou a mão do marido, olhando-o com admiração. Ele poderia ter suas falhas e deslizes, mas era o homem que ele sempre amaria e pra quem dedicaria sempre sua vida e seus triunfos.

Era o tipo de amor que ele desejava que sua filha encontrasse, para que um dia pudesse sentir que tinha vivido de fato e não apenas existido. As vezes, ele sentia que Leroy tinha esquecido de contar a sua filha que nem sempre o sucesso a daria felicidade e que nem sempre as glórias valiam os sacrifícios que deveríamos fazer para obtê-las. Mas enquanto ele estivesse ao lado dele para auxiliá-lo a guiar sua filha pela vida. Ele sabia que não errariam.

E naquela noite, vendo Finn e Rachel se aconchegarem no sofá e rirem juntos de coisas aparentemente banais, ele percebia que acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela teria Finn em sua vida.

- Me desculpe, Rach. - Finn sussurrou, abraçando a firme e sentindo o cheiro de shampoo de morango em seus cabelos.

A menina fechou os olhos, sentindo-se protegida pelos braços do namorado.

- Eu pensei que não viesse. - Ela segredou. - E sabendo o quanto o Natal é importante pra você, senti que talvez eu não fizesse parte da sua lista de coisas importantes.

- Você enlouqueceu? - Ele brincou apertando o nariz dela. - Eu tive que ir na Ceia do Kurt e do pai dele com a minha mãe. Foi melhor do que eu pensava. Burt é bem legal depois que se convive um tempo com ele. Mas eu estava louco pra vir o mais rápido possível pra cá. Sabe por quê? Você não está na minha lista, você é a minha lista de coisas mais importantes.

O sorriso de Rachel acendeu-se e ela pulou sobre Finn e rodeou o pescoço do garoto com seus braços delicados, enquanto sentia as grandes mãos de Finn segurarem sua cintura, a puxando pra perto. Estavam se beijando carinhosamente e sem pressa quando um pigarro, seguido por um ataque sucessivo de tosses fez com que se separassem.

- Eu não queria interromper o momento sublime de demonstração do amor juvenil. - Hiram começou a dizer. Finn o encarava corando furiosamente. - Mas nós preparamos uma ceia, Jovem Finn e gostaríamos que vocês dois se juntassem a nós, pombinhos.

Já na mesa, Leroy tomou a palavra.

- Nós pegamos essas receitas num reality show de culinária, então se algo estiver com muito sal ou açúcar ou ambos ao mesmo tempo, você tem o direito de não falar nada e culpar aqueles amadores.

Finn sentia-se intimidado por Leroy, mas a verdade é que ele admirava os pais de sua namorada. Ambos.

Ele também crescera numa família não tradicional, mais um muitos níveis a família de Rachel era diferente da sua. Eram essas diferenças que o levavam a admirar os dois homens a sua frente. Com todas as dificuldades e preconceitos, eles haviam criado uma filha maravilhosa, uma verdadeira estrela, que brilhava mais do que qualquer outra que ele vira nas árvores de Natal desde sua infância.

- Não se preocupe, Finn, se você não gostar da nossa pequena ceia nazarena improvisada, vocês podem pedir pizza e assistir algum filme depois, ok? - Hiram o tranquilizou, gesticulando sobre a mesa.

- Você sabe, nós somos judeus, Finn. - Rachel acrescentou. - Faz tempo que não recebemos ninguém para as festas de fim de ano. O que fizemos foi por você.

- Oh! Eu nem sei o que dizer... - O menino gaguejou. - Muito obrigado Senhor e Senhor Berry, não apenas por me convidarem e organizarem essa ceia incrível, mas também por terem me dado a chance de conhecer a filha de vocês.

- É melhor você cuidar dela, garoto. - Leroy disse em tom sério. - Mas não precisa agradecer, guarde os votos para o casamento. Quanto ao Natal, não temos nada contra Jesus. Eu mesmo sempre o considerei um judeu honorário.

- Sem falar nos cabelos. - Hiram adicionou. - Jesus foi hippie antes de Woodstock e dos Stones.

- Eu amo Stones. - Finn disse animado, enquanto cortava um pedaço de pernil.

Todos riram e brindaram felizes por estarem na companhia um do outro, sendo Hannukah ou Natal.

- Eu ia te dar um presente, mas você foi um mau menino porque se atrasou pra ceia.

Dito isso, Rachel levantou-se do tapete onde estavam acomodados comendo bombons de licor e retirou da lareira uma meia. Feito isso, ela voltou até Finn e ajoelhou-se perto dele.

A judia estendeu a meia natalina pra ele, com um sorriso malvado no rosto. Ele a abriu, encontrando lá no fundo apenas um pedaço de carvão. O menino ainda tentou virar a meia ao contrário pra ver se caia outra coisa, um bilhete ao menos, mas nada aconteceu. Apenas um pedaço de carvão.

- Qual é brincadeira, A-Rach? - Ele chegou mais perto dela, fazendo um grande risco com o carvão da testa até o nariz.

- Nenhuma. - Ela riu. - Uma antiga tradição diz que os pais devem colocar carvão nas meias dos meninos que não se comportaram durante o ano, F- Rod.

- Eu vou entender que eu não fui bom pra você esse ano. - Ela ia abrir a boca pra argumentar, mas ele pôs o indicador sobre seus lábios impedindo-a. - Eu vou me tornar melhor, Rachel. Não apenas por você, mas por mim. Você vai ter muito orgulho de mim um dia. Você vai dizer "Hey, ele é meu namorado."

- Como se eu já não fizesse isso... - Ela comentou, sorrindo.

- Mas quando esse dia chegar vai ser diferente, quando esse dia chegar, eu vou ser merecedor. - Ele ficou sério de repente.

- Eu amo você. - Ela disse pela primeira vez desde quando ele dissera nas Regionais. - E o presente que eu tinha comprado pra te dar. Eu não acho que tenho que te entregar hoje. Eu vou te dar quando chegar a hora e você vai lembrar de hoje e o carvão depois de posto sob pressão vai virar diamante, porque diamantes são uma metáfora pra coisas eternas.

- Oh, sim... - Ele fingiu entender o que ela havia dito. - Estrelas douradas são metáforas. Diamantes são metáforas. Metáforas definitivamente têm a ver com coisas boas. Um cheeseburguer pode ser uma metáfora? Um cheeseburguer brilhante como uma estrela ou um diamante.

- Oh, Finn! Shut up! - Ela acertou um tapa de brincadeira na bochecha do namorado.

- Acho que eu vou começar a merecer o seu presente do futuro. - Ele disse encarando-a profundamente.

- Como? - Ela sentiu Finn aproximar-se.

- Assim. - Ele respondeu antes de beijá-la avidamente.

Doces beijos para encerrar o melhor Natal/Hanukkah de todos.


End file.
